


Rain Wet Kisses

by Xolotl (zero4life)



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines Hot Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Sweet, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/Xolotl
Summary: Isaac has a claustrophobia induced panic attack. Nick goes after him to help him calm down and make him feel safe. The two realize that this is about more then just safety and protection.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines Hot Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959670
Kudos: 3





	Rain Wet Kisses

* * *

"Isaac Stop!" 

It was pouring. The flood gates of heaven were wide open and the rain showered down mercilessly on Beacon hills. Despite that, a boy was running down the street. Blindly going towards any space that was more open then where he came from. Isaac felt like he couldn't breathe. And though he heard Nick shouting, his mind screamed at him to ignore it and keep going. Open space. Open space. He needed freedom. No walls, nothing.

Nick couldn't keep up with him. Not on foot. He could run but Isaac was a werewolf. They had the advantage to someone like Nick. The solution came quick. Nick transformed. A high pitched eagle screech sounded through the air and the loud thundering beat of wings flapping followed. Isaac barely heard it over the thundering rain. In his panic he ran half way into the woods when Isaac was finally forced to halt his pace when a large griffin landed right before him, making him stumble and loose his footing.

Right before he clashed with the ground, one of the Griffin's paws caught him. The creature squeaked and pushed him back on his feet. It paced once and then pushed itself upright. The beak and lion's body disappearing. Red eyes staring at Isaac. The last things of the transformation were the wings that were left out and unfolded. Isaac recognized him instantly. Even with the addition of the wings.

"Nick?!"

The older was as soaked as he was. Rain making his shirt and his pants stick to his body, glittering while it rolled in drops down his wings.

"It's over Isaac. You're out. You're safe."

Nick spoke loud enough to hear over the rattling of the rain, but with a softness to his voice that made Isaac feel warmer despite his cold and drenched clothes. Only then did he realize where he was and how far he had run to get away from that confined space he felt so threatened by. In his panic he had bolted and ran across half beacon hills before his mind caught up with him. He could hardly imagine how much further he'd be running still if Nickolai hadn't called him to a halt. 

"I'm sorry, i-... I didn't mean to run. I-... I couldn't breathe!"

Isaac said, taking a step closer. Nick stayed where he was. Letting Isaac take the initiative. After what just happened, that was only logical. Isaac only just snapped out of a panic attack. He needed a bit of time to recover. The smallest unexpected thing could send him right back into an erratic state. 

"I know. I know. I'm sorry i couldn't get to you sooner. I was late."

Nick's words were filled with something akin to guilt or regret. But how could he blame himself if Isaac wasn't even his responsibility? Isaac shook his head.

"I'm not even in your pack! Don't get me wrong, things would probably have gotten very bad if you didn't show up. But... Thank you. Really thank you... I just don't understand why..."

He took another two steps closer. Almost within reach of the Griffin before him. Nick's bright red eyes slowly dimmed. Their glow softening until it made way for dark brown eyes. Nick looked like he was hesitating on answering, but then he shrugged, his wings bouncing on the movement. 

"I felt uneasy. A part of me just knew you were in trouble. And when i realized that feeling applied to you I came running. It has nothing to do with pack."

Isaac frowned. The lines pushing rain drops together on his face. He didn't understand.

"I thought you could only sense them?"

Nick shook his head. Water falling from the edges of his hair. 

"I'm a Griffin. I have a sense of all supernatural creatures within a certain radius. It's in my nature. When connected to some, like my pack, i have a stronger sense of them. Even when they're not in close proximity. I connect to you, so i sensed you."

Isaac stepped closer. They were within arms reach of each other now. 

"But i don't... Why?"

Nick reached out a hand and caressed Isaac's cheek softly as he inched a little closer to the wolf. 

"The stronger the emotional connection, the stronger my sense of them is. And i can sense you above all others."

For a moment Isaac blinked confused about Nick's words. But then it started to dawn on him and a blush spread on his face, heating it against the cold rain that was still pouring down on them.

"you... L-like me?"

Isaac stuttered. Half because he was surprised, half because he was getting cold. They were both drenched and hopefully the darkened sky above them would run out of water soon. Nick looked guilty, but with a smile. He looked concerned and determined at the same time. And Isaac had never seen someone pull off a confusing mix of emotions so well they were still so clear to see. 

"Isaac... I don't just like you. I thought about my feelings and how they translate to what i can pick up from you from afar... i think it's telling me... that i'm in love with you."

Nick breathed out and it formed a little cloud in the cold air. He was still caressing Isaac's cheek, who burned bright red on his cheeks now. The color having deepened a few shades at least. If Nick couldn't see he was blushing, Isaac was sure the Griffin could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"...What?... With... With me?"

Nick stepped a little closer. Effectively removing the space between them. Isaac felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. He had always thought that Nick was attractive. But he had assumed that Isaac's type was not usually the type that people like Nick would go for. Besides he seemed pretty close with one of his pack mates. And Isaac didn't want to be the one to come between them. Besides that, Nick might have been a Griffin. But he was in the Alpha tier. He had his own pack to look after and was often so busy with things it seemed like he barely had time for any personal developments. But despite Isaac's doubt, Nick confirmed it again. 

"I'm in love with you Isaac. I know what you've been through and i understand if you need time to process or are even weary of my intentions. I won't expect or force you into anything. I just needed to tell you how i feel. Especially after tonight."

Isaac shook his head. He didn't need to process. The words were pretty clear. But he had an important question pending. One he couldn't ask so he disguised it as an excuse. 

"It's not that. I just though... You and Eli seemed so close. I don't want to get in the way of that. And i doubt he has as much anxiety as i do. I'm a lot of work."

Nick let go of Isaac and started laughing softly. For a second Isaac felt stupid and toyed with. Anxiety playing up in the form of thoughts that made him think that Nick made fun of him and was only messing around. But then the truth came out.

"Isaac, Eli is my cousin from his mother's side. His dad, Ezra, is my uncle. We're family. That's why we're so close. I think that if i tried anything with Eli, Ezra would have my head. And besides that, I'm a griffin. Who's to say i'm not a lot of work? If we start dating i'll expect you to help me groom these."

Nick pointed at his feathery wings and stretched them. Isaac followed the wings with his eyes. Grooming all those small feathers might indeed be a lot of work. But... That was physical. Isaac's problems were mental. They were by no means the same thing. 

"That's different. Grooming won't make you wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. It doesn't give you anxiety attacks, hallucinations or hyperventilation. It doesn't make you run halfway into the woods. It-"

Nick interrupted him with a light chuckle.

"Isaac, If you don't stop making excuses we will be here until the rain stops."

Isaac bit his lip, chewing on it in thought. His counter arguments had no effect on Nick. He still stood there like he really meant everything he said and wasn't going to walk away just because Isaac had issues.

"I'm a broken."

Isaac said.

"I know."

Nick replied while he placed a hand on Isaac's hip.

"I'm not in your pack."

Isaac argued.

"It's okay."

Nick placed his other hand in Isaac's neck.

"I've never dated a boy before."

"I don't care."

"I'm not-"

A pair of lips on his made Isaac quiet. It was wet with rain drops and tasted both sweet and watery because of it. But despite the rain, Nick was warm. So warm that Isaac wanted to crawl into his hold to seek shelter from the rain. As if Nick could read his thoughts, his wings came up to wrap around Isaac. Pulling him into a cocoon of soft feathers and a body warming him up. Isaac shuddered with how... safe.. it felt. Somehow, no matter how tight those wings pulled around him, his claustrophobia stayed away. He didn't panic and didn't hyperventilate. His anxiety didn't surface. Because it didn't feel like a tight space. It didn't feel like confining walls. It didn't feel like chains holding him in place. It felt like a shield to protect him. It felt like armor to give him strength. It felt like a weapon against all his fears. It felt safe.

Nick pulled back from the kiss. Leaving Isaac to chase the warmth that left his lips. But Nick rested their heads together. 

"Isaac... I promise you. You're safe with me."

Isaac said nothing. He just thought of all the times that Nick saved him in one way or another. All those times he helped Isaac calm down or get over his fears. Nick promised that safety even now. And he promised more. Isaac lays his cold hands in Nick's neck and he could feel the older shiver. The heat of Nick's skin under his fingertips made him tingle. Having made his decision Isaac returned the kiss firmly. Bringing them together again with a longing he had denied himself before. Now he felt at ease letting go of that. Nick was right. Isaac did feel safe with him.

It also made him bolder. Isaac was tired of suppressed feelings all the time. Tired of being scared of so many things. He wanted to feel normal, to feel free. To stop thinking about the consequences. His fingers clawed at the wet fabric of Nick's torn shirt. Sprouting his wings made two huge tears in the back. Isaac pushed it up but apparently wings also made it difficult to get it off. Nick stopped him and looked at him with a wanting look. A single nod told Isaac the only thing he needed to know and with three powerful tears he ripped the shirt apart and from Nick's body. The pieces fell on the forest floor, forgotten. While Isaac kissed Nick again and let his hands roam the skin he just exposed. 

Nick did not protest. Nor did he try to get Isaac out of his clothes. He simply kissed the boy back with his wings wrapped around them. Brushing his hands through Isaac's hair. Making sure that he was okay. 

"Isaac.." A low moan left Nick when Isaac moved his hands to Nick's back and prodded at the junction between his wings and his back. Feeling how they connected with muscle and bone and glands that produced the oils that made the wings shine and healthy. "What do you need?" Nick groaned softly when Isaac, upon discovery of those glands kept pushing at them. Working them up to the point where oil started to coat his fingers. "You" Isaac managed over the sound of rain falling, Nick's breathing and his own panting. He slipped his hands forward trying to open Nick's jeans. The rain made it difficult and the button slipped from his fingers twice before he finally managed to open it. 

"Here? You sure?"

Nick didn't sound dismissive or hesitant about the fact that they were out in the open woods, in the rain. He didn't sound like he would put a stop to it. Even if there were probably better places for sex. Warm and dry ones at least. With the scents rising through the rain, both boys knew exactly where this was going if neither of them did anything to stop it. 

"Keep your wings around me."

Isaac replied instead. It said enough. Nick managed to back them up a few paces until his back hit a tree. He sank down and Isaac landed in his lap. Nick's wings stretched around Isaac to shield him from outside view. The heat caught between their bodies and the wings drove out the cold. Isaac gripped his own shirt and dragged it over his head. Trying not to think about the fact that he was nervous. He never did anything like this before. But he needed it to be Nick and he needed it now. Intimacy had been an issue before with all that was going on, that's why Isaac needed it this moment. He didn't want to risk moving out of the rain and to a dryer, private place. If he did that he'd lose his nerve again. Just the first time. Just this once. He needed to get passed it with Nick. As soon as he would burn this in his memory, knowing he would be safe with Nick in every way, even with intimacy, it would be easier to get close to him on calmer moments. Moments that would not be filled with adrenaline or unexpected love confessions. God... Nick was in love with him. How did that happen?

Isaac didn't give himself time to think about it. He fumbled with his own pants, scrambling to get them off. Nick caught the frantic feeling from Isaac's movements and covered his hands with his own.

"Slow down. You'll hurt yourself."

"I need to-"

"I know. Easy. You can take what you want from me."

Isaac looked up at Nick. His eyes were glowing red again. The color was frightening as it was mesmerizing. It reminded Isaac of an Alpha. And in a way Nick was one. But not like the others. His position on the mythical ladder equaled the strongest Alphas. But Nick had proven he did not abuse that power. The color was also a different shade of red. Not quite orange either but something in between. A fire red. Different from the crimson that usually reflected in an Alpha's eyes. Though the color had changed his eyes stood calm and serious. And a desire flickered in them with a growing passion. 

It struck Isaac that Nick said he could take what he wanted. Not just what he needed. If he needed one thing, but wanted more then that, Nick basically gave him permission to take it. Isaac reached out, his fingers connecting to Nick's cheek. Despite the rain and the water clinging to his skin, he was warm. Isaac leaned in and kissed him. It secured him. Giving him the courage and the calmth to keep going without urgency. Isaac slipped out of his pants. He felt exposed sitting on Nick's lap in just his boxer. He could feel those red eyes take him in. But the wings around him also made him feel hidden and safe. Sheltered from prying eyes. It was the strangest thing to feel both, but it felt good somehow. 

Nick reached for him and Isaac let it happen. He felt the Griffin pull him in closer and connect their lips to distract him from the fact that he was nearly naked on Nick's lap. Outside, in the rain, in the middle of the woods somewhere. Nick kissed him in a way that made Isaac forget about all of that. He felt the warmth of Nick's body under him. The wings around him. Soft lips connecting to his. And rain falling from above. And that's all he felt, all he was aware of. Nick's hands dropped from cupping Isaac's head to resting on his shoulders. Then they slid down. Spreading heat and pleasure where they went. Isaac tried to focus on those hands. They moved gently and with care. They were touching softly. It felt so good to for once be subjected to a set of hands that weren't rough with him, that didn't hit him or pulled at his limbs. Isaac kept his eyes closed to focus on that feeling. 

The touches only made Isaac more determined. Though Nick told him to slow down, it didn't mean he had to stop. Isaac reached for Nick's pants and opened them further. Nick was hard and straining against his boxers and a little sigh of relief and anticipation left him when Isaac opened his jeans. Isaac made sure he kissed Nick when his hand reached in to take Nick's cock out of his boxers. He didn't dare to look just yet. Nick moaned into his mouth, gripping a little tighter at Isaac's shoulders. Isaac's breathing, along with Nick's grew heavier. Nick was well endowned. Feeling him pulse in his hand made Isaac's face heat up with a deep blush. Nick's wings tightened a little around him, Pushing him a bit closer into Nick's hold. Isaac broke the kiss and Nick dropped his head to Isaac's shoulder.

"Isaac.. please"

Nick didn't order anything, he didn't give direction, he left the control in Isaac's hands. Isaac felt his heart swell at the idea that a powerful being like Nick would do that for a broken boy like him. He had seen Nick at his full strength. He had seen the beast come out and fight. It had been thrilling as it had been terrifying. To know that such a beast was hidden inside the boy on who's lap he sat, and that it gave up control just like that, it touched Isaac. Nick helped him deal with his anxiety so many times simply by holding back the beast inside. Allowing just that one part of his true nature to shine through. His wings. Those wings that brought him safety and salvation countless of times. Always on those moments on which Isaac believed he would lose it. When he was locked in cramped spaces and about to lose his battle to his claustrophobia. Nick was always there. Teaching him, telling him that as long as the space could hold the entire span of his wings one way or another, the space wasn't small at all. And each time he spread his wings to prove it. And it calmed Isaac down to see such a magnificent sight. Even if the feathery tips touched the walls, if the wingspan fit, Isaac knew he was going to be okay.

Isaac had started to depend on those wings. And even now they were helping him. Isaac leaned in close, sneaking a hand around Nick's back. With one hand he pressed the glands at the base of Nick's wings. A few times he pressed, until he felt the oil spill on his fingers. He pulled back and with his coated fingers he wrapped around Nick's erection. Stroking up and down his cock easily now that he had slicked his fingers. 

"fuck.."

Nick whispered breathlessly. He was growing hotter and possibly harder under Isaac's palm. The idea that he created his own slick made him shiver in excitement. 

"No one has ever used it like that before. Why didn't i think of that? It's pretty useful."

Nick uttered softly. Isaac chuckled but he didn't answer. Nick already knew how Isaac might've gotten to the idea of using it like that. Nick's hands found the edge of Isaac's boxer and he tugged it down. Isaac moved, trying to wiggle in a way Nick could take it off of him. After a bit of struggling the item hung off a single ankle and Isaac straddled Nick completely naked. Nick's wings blocked everything but the front, which was in full view of the Griffin. The simple nerves and excitement had made Isaac's eyes turn to gold. Nick touched him with more purpose now. Deliberately seeking more sensitive places to get Isaac's body to heat up. Isaac once again reached behind Nick to slick his fingers. But this time, not to stroke Nick with them.

Isaac reached behind himself. Somehow, being here in Nick's arms had him running on instinct. He never slept with a boy before but it was like his body was telling him what to do. And how to get closer to Nick. The griffin growled softly at the sight. 

"Damn, Isaac you're beautiful."

The Griffin reached and his fingers closed around Isaac's pulsing cock. Isaac hissed softly.

"Nick, your fingers are cold."

"Sorry. But they'll warm up with your heat."

Isaac could hardly think with those fingers running up and down his length. Indeed the heat of his own body made them warm quickly. He tried to focus on his own fingers, reaching behind slowly slipping inside of him. But it was hard to concentrate with Nick's hands moving over him like that. Isaac let his head drop to Nick's shoulder. Panting and groaning softly. One finger turned to two and he moved them in different ways to get his body to open up. Nick reached behind his own back, Struggling with the angle to reach his own glands. Allowing more oil to coat his fingers. Once he had them coated he pulled back and reached for Isaac. Stroking his cock a few times before slipping around him to where he was trying to prepare himself.

"Let me"

Nick's husky voice made Isaac shiver.

"Hurry."

Isaac whispered. He yelped when Nick thrust two fingers inside right away. But despite the discomfort that Isaac was expecting. It didn't actually hurt. It was a foreign feeling, especially now that he wasn't doing it himself. Nick was patient, curling his fingers in ways that made Isaac squirm on his lap. Then a particular thrust nearly send his whole body flying forward in surprise and pleasure. Isaac moaned and gasped nearly at the same time. Heat surged through his body. Nick touched something inside him. Something that was so sensitive that Isaac was afraid he'd come instantly if Nick touched it again. 

"N-Nick.. If you keep doing that... I'll..."

Isaac couldn't finish those words just yet. It was still a bit embarrassing to just say out loud. But Nick caught his meaning. He tried not to brush that spot again. But a couple of near misses had Isaac shaking in pleasure on Nick's lap.

"I c-can't keep-... I want you"

Isaac moaned out softly. His earlier actions, stroking Nick already made him slick with the same oil they used on Isaac. It would make things easier. Isaac moved himself further onto Nick's lap. Nick wrapped an arm around him to steady Isaac. When he didn't move further Isaac realized he was left in control of the pace. If he wanted this, he needed to make it happen. Nick remained passive to give Isaac the space and time he needed. Isaac bit his lip. It meant a lot to him and at the same time it made him nervous. He reached down, guiding Nick's cock to his entrance. A little whine escaping his lips when the tip pressed against the ring. Isaac let himself slide down slowly. The arm around him kept him from sinking too fast. Still it did sting a little and it felt strange being filled up like that. Isaac felt full. So full he had to take a moment simply to breathe and steady himself. Setting his hands on Nick's shoulders to get a grip.

"Shh. I got you Isaac. I got you."

The tickle of feathers against his back reassured Isaac that he was still safe in the Griffin's hold. He trembled slightly with the feeling of Nick's hot throbbing erection inside. Pulsing against his walls. But at Nick's words, Isaac realized that he never felt safer. He relaxed and it allowed him to slide down a little more, taking Nick deeper. The Griffin took a shaking breath and a soft moan left his lips.

"You're so hot inside."

Nick chuckled and Isaac felt the blush return to his cheeks. He whined and hit Nick on his chest.

"Don't say it."

"But it feels good"

Isaac groaned a little as he shifted to a better position. It made Nick shift inside of him and he gasped at the brush against his inner walls. 

"You okay?"

Isaac looked up to see Nick stare at him with a slightly worried look on his face. He must have misunderstood the gasp. Isaac smiled and re positioned his hands before he nodded.

"I'm okay. As long as i'm with you."

Nick responded by wrapping both his arms around Isaac's body. Isaac rolled his hips. Gasping again when the shift caused Nick's cock to slide deeper inside. He started rolling his hips with a needy but steady pace. Little grunts and moans left Nick and echoed in Isaac's ears the same way Isaac's panting and mewling resonated in Nick's ears. Nick pushed his hips up in a gentle way to meet Isaac's hips. Thrusting with a moderate strength to help Isaac along. They moved together, wet from the rain, heated from their activities, entangled in each other. 

"Isaac.."

Nick nearly whispered his name. As if it was something sacred. Isaac moaned softly and rolled his hips with stronger surges and in a faster pace. He felt his climax building.

"N-Nick... Nicholai.."

A shudder went through the Griffin. Just calling his full name had a major effect on him. Isaac smiled and leaned in close. Whispering a name that only he knew belonged to the griffin.

"I love you Pasha."

Nick stilled. Isaac pulled back. Worried he might have said something wrong. But then he saw Nick's face. There was a gleam in his eyes. 

"Say it again. Say my name again."

Isaac tilted his head but he did as Nick asked of him.

"Pasha."

Nick tightened his arms around Isaac and buried his head in Isaac's chest.

"God i love you."

He moved again. His hips snapping up harder. Isaac felt the change but it didn't scare him. He moaned and let himself fall back against the wings wrapped around him. It caused Nick to brush a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Pasha! I'm... I'm close.. N-Nicholai.."

Isaac's breath hitched as he felt his orgasm racing towards him like a herd of thundering horses. 

"Isaac!"

A few more thrusts and Nick was spilling inside him. His hand came up to wrap around Isaac's cock and with a few more strokes, Isaac fell apart. 

"Pasha!"

Panting the two remained still for a moment. Just trying to catch their breaths. Then Isaac cupped Nick's face and kissed him.

"I love you Nick."

Nick smiled as he shifted. His legs were a bit stiff now. As were his wings, but he kept them wrapped around Isaac until Isaac was ready to move and searched for his clothes. They were wet and difficult to put on again and it definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling after the warmth they just shared. But they were out in the open and going anywhere naked wasn't really an option for Isaac. Nick tucked his clothes back in place and finally stretched his wings open. The rain had slowly come to a stop but it still drizzled outside. 

"I don't want to go home"

Isaac said softly. As if Nick could feel the dread coming from him he wrapped his arms around Isaac again. 

"Why don't you come to my place?"

Isaac hesitated but then a smile broke out on his face.

"I would like that."

Honestly, after tonight... He would let Nick take him anywhere.


End file.
